I Seem To Be Alone
by HermioneG7
Summary: Hermione, Draco and Ron each have a story after Ron and Hermione break up in seventh year. Each chapter based on a song. DracoHermioneRon love triangle!
1. Save Me From The Nothing I've Become

I Seem To Be Alone  
  
Chapter One: Hermione's Story- Evanesence's "Bring Me To Life"  
  
It all began when Ron and I had another fight. We still fought when we started going out in seventh year, but we always made up. This time we broke up.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I still love Ron, but he just gets on my nerves so much. He can be so blind sometimes. I guess that's the way some boys can be.  
  
It was just before Christmas, to make it even worse. I went home for the holidays, to get away from it all for a little while. I couldn't take it there either, so I stopped by Diagon Ally, looking at books. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get Ron off my mind.  
  
And that's where it all began. I went back to school, constantly moving. I went to Hogsmeade on the weekends, but not with Ron or Harry. Harry was going on dates with Ginny, Ron's younger sister anyway, and I did not want to disturb them, but Ginny insisted once. She said she knew how I felt. I did not go meet them, afraid that I might use Ginny to get through Ron. But then my world turned upside down when Plan A came into action.  
  
Plan A went to work at Hogsmeade. I knew that jealousy might get Ron to come back to me, so I went to find a new boyfriend. For a very smart girl, I can be pretty stupid sometimes. I chose Draco Malfoy. You must understand though, that this was by total accident. Why don't I tell you what happened that day.  
  
*  
  
Draco Malfoy was alone in Hogsmeade. Strange, yes it was. No Crabbe or Goyle, or even Pansy were with him. I found myself very curious as I walked up the snow covered road. He was leaning against the railing of a fence near where the wanted poster of Sirius Black once was. Now it was filled with warning of Voldemort.  
  
Many students were in the village today, to take a break of studying for O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s, but this section was very quiet and almost empty. Draco looked up, and saw me.  
  
"Why are you here- by yourself, Granger?" he said rudely.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing." I said quietly. He didn't answer.  
  
I watched the Slytherin boy, and I noticed he looked different. He had never looked this way before. He was sad. Furiously sad. He had his head bend, his Slytherin scarf around his neck. His scarf wasn't swaying, and neither was mine. Only the snow was falling and no wind was blowing.  
  
He did not look at me, as I looked at him. I could tell something was bothering him, but I wasn't going to ask right away.  
  
"Where are your cronies?" I asked, sitting up on the fence.  
  
"Shouldn't you be reading a book or studying?" he said sourly. Not the usual insult he usually can pull off. I sighed.  
  
"Or perhaps you should be "having fun" with Weasl." He said darkly.  
  
"Don't insult or let Ron into this." I said softly, keeping the anger out of my voice.  
  
"Then why did you come over here in the first place?" I didn't answer that. "What are you going to do, slap me again?"  
  
The memory floated into my mind, and I smiled. What a fun memory that was.  
  
"Perhaps I shall. Or I could just turn you into a ferret." Draco didn't say anything but I can tell he was starting to get mad.  
  
"You've changed Granger." He said finally.  
  
"So have you." I tried to give a hint on how he was standing alone and sad. He lifted his head and leaned against the fence near me, so we were facing each other. He was peering at me and it made me feel nervous. It was almost like the way Ron used to peer at me.  
  
"So," Draco said, tearing his eyes from me (or at least trying to) and shifting in his spot. "You and Weasel no more a couple or what?" he smirked.  
  
"I said leave Ron out of this." I said. "Why do you care anyway? Oh wait, I forgot. You've been weighing on Ron ever since our first year." I didn't mention Harry. I took off one of my gloves. "Maybe I should smack you."  
  
I lept off the fence, and he even made a move to back away, but he kept smirking.  
  
"And slaps hurt much worse in the cold." I said, walking toward him still. Draco was backing up as I moved forward, shaking his head.  
  
"You have changed a lot, haven't you?" he said, his smirk still visible through the snow. The snow was getting thick, so it was hard to see. I thought of it as an advantage to me. Draco wouldn't be able to see me pounce on him.  
  
Draco continued to smirk, and backing up. We passed the sign with posters almost ripping off of it. I lifted my hand. I had to smack him. I had to force out my anger on someone. Everything I was feeling since my fight with Ron was bubbling up inside of me. Then I pounced.  
  
My hand rose and I threw it at Malfoy as hard as I could, but he expected it this time and he caught my hand in his. This surprised me, and my foot slipped from under me so I fell forward on him. I couldn't see that well, and everything was a blur. The next thing I knew, everything that I was trying to throw in that punch at him was gone.  
  
Draco held the hand I was going to punch him with up near our heads as we kissed in the snow. I never imagined it would feel this good kissing a Slytherin. I never imagined I would kiss a Slytherin anyway. I didn't even know if this was by accident or if Draco planned the whole thing as I was planning to smack him.  
  
I had lost my head for a full three minutes, then I snapped back into reality and stepped back, staring at him in disbelieve. He seemed both satisfied and... well.... I've never seen that look before. I didn't know what it was. He was still holding my hand. There was a huge lurch in my stomach and I felt like I was going to be sick now.  
  
"I....I...." I tried to speak and think of something to say. "I think I'm gonna catch a cold.... I'm.... I'm gonna go back."  
  
I turned to leave, but he still didn't let go of me. He pulled me towards him and soon we were practically hugging. I didn't feel so alone anymore, but I also felt horrible, horrible guilt.  
  
That's when I finally made up my mind. I needed a new boyfriend to get my mind of Ron, and to get him back. Now I know that I was just using that as an excuse to actually date Draco. Draco Malfoy, the one I've hated since I was eleven. I didn't hate him anymore.  
  
He was the only one I felt at that time could bring me out of the despair that took over me when Ron and I broke up. Ever since then everything had been so disorganized. It had been dark, but I felt like.... Nothing. I felt like nothing. Draco could help me feel like something. Anything. Everything.  
  
I looked up at him, looking for something to say. He didn't say anything, which made me feel awkward.  
  
Finally he started to speak. "What do you feel like now?"  
  
I answered, "I feel like I need to wake up." I said it with a half crying half laughing sound in my voice. I knew I had changed, and Draco had changed too. I could see it in his eyes. We could both make eachother feel like something, if not everything.  
  
[Ron's story coming up next!] 


	2. I Still Love You Like I Did Before

Chapter Two: Ron's Story- Michelle Branch's "If Only She Knew" Except change it around to a guy's point of view, so it would be If Only He Knew. lol.  
  
.:*:.  
  
This was the worst Christmas I ever had. Not only did I lose Hermione to another fight, but I also found out she's going out with Draco Malfoy! How could she? After everything he's done to me and everything I've done for her, how could she do that?  
  
The truth is, I still love Hermione like I did before. And as I've proved before, I'll never let her get hurt. I must get her away from Malfoy. The evil rat. If he hurts her one bit, I'll hurt him a hundred times more!  
  
The rest of the Hogwarts students didn't know about this Gryffindor and Slytherin pairing, but I found out rather by accident. Why don't I tell you what happened.  
  
*  
  
I was feeling sick because I was trying to find Hermione to tell her that I wasn't over her and still loved her. I looked everywhere, and I finally went into Hogsmeade to find her. It was snowing pretty thick, and I couldn't see that well. I was repeating Plan A over and over and over in my mind, for I knew I probably would forget everything I wanted to say when I saw Hermione. When I saw how beautiful she was. Only, I didn't just see how beautiful she was, I saw her rounding up on Malfoy, getting ready to smack him.  
  
I smiled to myself. Same old Hermione. But I was wrong.  
  
I stood, horrified at what was really happening. I saw the love of my life and the enemy of my life kissing each other. I quickly tried to think of a Plan b, but It was hopeless. I was hopeless. She was moving on and I wasn't. My heart seemed to rise to my throat. I couldn't say anything. It was a full three minutes until Hermione finally stepped back from him. She was shaking, but she didn't run away. They were soon hugging, right in front of my eyes.  
  
It was time for me to watch my world disappear from in front of me.  
  
*  
  
I slumped on my bed, ignored the Christmas presents that fell to the floor. I ignored Harry as well. I shut my hangings on the world and sat hopelessly, trying to go to sleep.  
  
"I can't do this!" I was saying to myself. Yes, I did start talking to myself. I just couldn't live knowing the girl I love loved Draco Malfoy. I didn't know what was going on. I was starting to get very confused. I had been so sure Hermione still loved me.  
  
It was around one in the morning when I had Plan B. I couldn't just walk away from Hermione! I had to get her back. Draco could never love her the way I do.  
  
*  
  
It was almost the end of the Holiday break now. Students started to study for N.E.W.T.s again, but I couldn't find Hermione anywhere. Horrible thoughts of Hermione being with Draco went through my head, and I started running as fast as I could into the library.  
  
I tried to keep straight and not fall when I saw Hermione sitting there, but I tripped and fell right onto her table. She looked horrified at me, standing up.  
  
"Are you all right Ron?" she said, helping me up. She took my arm, and I wanted her to keep it there, like you used to, but she suddenly let go, and shifted in her place nervously.  
  
"Are you all right?" she repeated.  
  
"Yes." I lied. There was a silence, and I tried to look in her eyes, but she looked away from me. I knew she didn't love me anymore.  
  
"Well, erm... I got to go now. I'll... see you later, then?"  
  
She smiled faintly, but it just disappeared and she hurried back to her books. I stood by the doorway, watching her reading, but for the first time, she wasn't taking in anything she read.  
  
*  
  
My life was defiantly over now. I spent nights thinking about what Draco and Hermione could possibly be doing. I had dreams he was torturing her. I couldn't get over the fact that she wanted Malfoy instead of me. Weeks and weeks passed before I could get back into Plan B action again. I still knew I couldn't just walk away.  
  
N.E.W.T.s speed nearer and nearer, but I paid no attention. I could do nothing until I got Hermione back. She had to be mine, no one else's.  
  
I didn't hear anything Harry was telling me. I didn't even tell him how I felt, or that I knew Hermione and ..... and.... You-know-which-git-I'm-talking- about were dating. Then, as I sat eating my breakfast, I thought of something. Maybe they weren't going out. Maybe that kiss was just some of Malfoy's doing to harass her. Maybe I was wrong about everything. I sped out of the Great Hall in the middle of Harry's talk with me, but bad luck was on my side yet again.  
  
I pushed open the two doors and saw Malfoy and Hermione standing in a dark corner. Hermione was crying, and she didn't see me. I'm not sure if Malfoy saw me either. He had her in his arms as she wept, and he was whispering things into her ear. Not Malfoy like at all. I pictured him hexing her or calling her a you-know-what-from-second-year. I looked at them hopelessly again; Plan B was defiantly out of the question now.  
  
[Draco's story coming soon! I wanted Ron's to be a tiny bit longer but I decided to stop there for effect ;) lol. Anyways, I might rewrite Ron's someday I'm not sure if I like it that much... it's ok... I like Hermione's better... seemed more real, you know what I mean? Please review!] 


	3. Everyone Wants To Be Loved Every Once in...

Chapter Three: Draco's Story: Oliver James's "Long Time Coming" from What a Girl Wants  
  
.:*:.  
  
What can i say? When you're a seventeen year old Slytherin boy who's been in love with a seventeen year old Gryffindor girl that was almost a mudblood for a long time and your father just found out and is even more furious with you after he already got mad when you abruptly changed your mind about joining the family buisness (death eaters), things can change a lot.  
  
I met Granger in Hogsmeade that Christmas. We were both by ourselves. She's been fired up ever since she am Weasel broke up, and she was getting ready to smack me. She noticed I had changed, and i noticed she had changed. I had never wanted to be alone before. I never saw her alone in Hogsmeade before either. And hey, what can i say, again? Some people DO want to feel loved, even if they are Slytherins.  
  
Why don't I tell you the story?  
  
*  
  
I formed Plan A in my head as Granger rambled on about smacking me and blah blah blah. She came towards me, I saw the fire in her eyes. She'd never suspect my plan, even if i did have that "You're-planning-something-evil- Malfoy" smirk on my face. Just as she striked at me, I grabbed her smacking hand, causing her to trip right into me. Practicing with the obvious Pansy Parkison was a sinch. That's when I kissed her.  
  
That's where this whole thing started. Granger had been heart broken and suffering for the last three weeks and she was convinced that i had been suffering too. Which i was, actually. She said we could both help eachother.  
  
Now, I'm cunning, hence one reason I'm in Slytherin, I didn't really believe Granger loved me, even at all. she just needed social and mentel help, as i have needed practically my whole life, but I'd never admit it to anyone out loud.  
  
Why don't i tell you what happened later?  
  
*  
  
Granger and I kept this secret. I don't think she liked keeping secrets from her little friends that much. She had an emotional breakdown just as she left the hall. she was leaving eraly, so I knew something was up. I got up a little while later, to not cause suspision, and i followed her.  
  
I took her into the shadows where she wept and wept. She was in a lot of turmoil. My whole life i thought i was the only one with that kind of turmoil. I could barely understand her as she spoke:  
  
"I don't understand anything I'm feeling right now." she wept.  
  
"Join all the other seventeen year olds." I said almost sarcasticly.  
  
"I feel so confused. Then I start feeling completly stupid. Then i can't remember what I felt stupid about, then I start thinking of Ron-"  
  
Here we go. i though, but she surprised me.  
  
"And then...." she said shakily. "I start thinking about you." she was speaking quietly. That's when I thought I saw something with red hair rush back into the Great Hall. I wasn't sure if I really had seen it or not.  
  
"I never thought I'd ever fall for such an evil git." she finally said.  
  
"That's good to know." I said, shifting.  
  
"I'm sorry." she said, weeping again. "Why did you have to kiss me? Why did I ever fall in love in the first place?" she wailed.  
  
"Who knows." I said. "I don't even know why I did."  
  
She looked up at me in silence. "Do you really love me?" she said so I could barely hear her.  
  
It seemed like a weird thing to say. Yes, by some horrible twist of fate I did really love her. I always knew Weasley did, too. Besides that my father always taught me to hate the Weasleys, I always hated him because I knew he'd end up with her.  
  
This will never last, obviously. Slytherins are never ment to clash with Gryffindors, even though that stupid old hat said so. That's what I've been taught.  
  
She looked up at me again. "I believe I should be asking YOU that question." Draco said.  
  
Hermione suddenly looked away from me.  
  
"I....I don't know." she said in a quivering voice.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah i know you love Weasley." I said, and she took a step away from me. She was looking thoughtful and curious, but still hopelessly confused. I looked in her brown eyes.  
  
"It's no use anyway." I said, letting go of her hand so she could leave. She gave me a questioning look, but before she could say anything,  
  
I left the hall to go back into the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione's Story 2 coming soon!  
  
[oh my goodness I'm sorry it's so short! But a heck of a lot has been going on lately and I couldn't write for a long time. Sorry. I have MCAS tomorrow and my sister had to go to the hospital and I'm not feeling so well, so, yeah. Lol. I'll try to make it longer next time.] 


	4. I've Made My Mind Up, I Did Something Wr...

Chapter Four: Hermione's Story 2: Mandy Moore's "Seventeen"  
  
.:*:.  
  
I went up to the Owlry, to try to be by myself. Luckily, no one else was there. I picked a corner that wasn't covered in owl droppings, and sat down to write a letter.  
  
It had been two weeks since Draco kissed me, and three months since Ron and I broke up. It's passed New Years and everyone is studying yet again. I gave myself a break. I really need it. For the last two weeks I've been trying to study and think at the same time and it's been exhausting. I don't know how Ron has been doing. We haven't talked much since we met in the library. I've caught him glancing at me in classes. He doesn't seem normal. He's much more quiet, and don't get me wrong, I know why. I feel so bad. I tried to concentrate on my paper:  
  
[Most of these words are from the "Seventeen" song. I changed some of the words though.]  
  
Dear Draco Malfoy,  
  
Some people tell me, that you're not my kind and I believe them, but I can't get you out of my mind. Some people tell me that I should stay away. Maybe I will but some other day, and I feel right, and it feels good. I don't do always what I should. I know what makes me happy, and right now you're all I've got.  
  
I don't know what I feel, I just want you tonight, not just only in my dreams. I need to save my best behavior for a little later because now I'm only 17.  
  
I'll learn this lesson, and I'll make a mistake. If I get burned, it'll be my heart to break. It isn't easy, being in the place I am. Sometimes you've got to take a leap of faith.  
  
[End song lyrics]  
  
I'm missing him, but I'm wanting you. Right now you're the only one I can see, so I must turn to you. Meet me in Hogsmeade again. I need to talk to somebody.  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
I folded up the letter, but remained sitting. I wasn't sure if I should mail it or not. Like I said, I still love Ron, and this might be able to work as my Plan A. This was Pan A, I tried to convince myself. I was only doing this to get Ron back.  
  
But that was unfair. If this made Draco happy, and I just went to Ron, who knows what that would do.  
  
I reread the letter over and over again, and I decided to send it a little later. Even though it had been two weeks, I still needed more time. I needed to talk to Ron too.  
  
I went the way to the Gryffindor Common Room, where I knew Ron would be studying with Harry. I stuffed the note into my pocket, and almost ran there.  
  
I burst through the door. Ron looked up at me, and then he looked surprised and quickly looked back down at his paper. I could tell he was trying to watch me at the same time though. I sat down a little near them. I felt breathless as I looked at Ron. After a while of staring I remembered what I was here for.  
  
"Is the studying going well?" I forced myself to say. Harry looked up, then at me, then at Ron, and when Ron didn't say anything, he shrugged.  
  
"I've seen better."  
  
I nodded, stealing a look at Ron again, and I drew in a sharp breath, but I covered it with a cough. A small silence followed. More students around the room were all watching. I could feel myself blushing. I took out my books and decided that I was done with my break.  
  
*  
  
"Draco! Please stop!" I was murmuring. I felt weak and I was too tired to move. I must have been lying in a bed, because Draco was looming over me, kissing me. The room around us was all dark. There seemed to be nothing there but us, and the bed. There weren't any sheets there either.  
  
"Why?" he asked me, his eyes looked the same way as they did before I saw them with the unusual look they seemed to have when I met him in Hogsmeade.  
  
"Step away from the Mudblood." Sneered a horrible voice. There was a flashing white light as I quickly shut my eyes. I waited until it got dark again to open them. Mr. Malfoy was now standing next to us, his wand pointing at his son.  
  
"HERMIONE!" someone was shouting. The voice sounded as if it's speaker was trying to move forward but was being held back. My head flew to my right, and I saw Ron, trying to run to me, but he wasn't moving.  
  
Draco was talking out his wand as well. He glared at his own father with those eyes.  
  
"I'll kill the Mudblood and you if you don't step away." Snarled Mr. Malfoy.  
  
"I'll kill all of you! Except Granger and me. Then we could finally be together. Wouldn't you like that?" Draco suddenly was looking at me like I knew he'd never look at anyone even if his life depended on it. I knew he'd never say that. I opened my mouth to speak, but Ron started shouting again. I looked at both of them, trying to think, but my brain didn't seem to work. I looked at one after the other, and then I started to scream....  
  
My scream suddenly woke me up and I sat straight up in my dormitory. I was panting, but not too bad. I tried to calm myself down as I started to shake. I stood up unknowingly. My feet were just taking me somewhere, without telling me first.  
  
My eyes half open, my hands half gripping the railing, I made myself go down the stairs. I looked to my right and left in the Common Room, unsure of which way to go. I tried to run to my right but I tripped and fell, and that's where I stayed for the rest of the night.  
  
[Ron's Story 2 coming soon!] 


	5. He Never Was And Never Will Be

Chapter Five: Ron's Story 2: Evanescence's "Everybody's Fool" but when she says, "look here she comes now,  
  
bow down and stare in wonder,  
  
oh how we love you,  
  
no flaws when you're pretending,  
  
but now I know she," change all the "shes" to "hes". Lol  
  
.:*:.  
  
I heard someone down in the Common Room. It was amazing that the sound woke me up. It could barely be heard. Besides, I can usually sleep through anything. Well, there was that time when Sirius was looming over me in third year...  
  
Anyway, I got up quickly from my bed, walked down the stairs, yawning. It wasn't until I saw Hermione on the floor that I started running.  
  
"Hermione! What are you doing on the floor?" I yelled, expecting her to be unconscious. She rolled over and looked at me, then her eyes grew in shock. She sat up faster than I expected someone to after they were suddenly on the floor. I assumed she fell down the stairs.  
  
"Ron!" she said loudly.  
  
"Yes?" I said, giving her a look.  
  
"I...I didn't know it was you coming down here." She said.  
  
"Who else would it be?" I said, still standing. She was looking at the floor.  
  
"Why, may I ask, are you on the floor?" I asked again.  
  
"I tripped." She said angrily, then she got up, smoothing down her nightdress, and started to stomp up the stairs. I knew she came down here to do something. But what?  
  
I spotted an envelope and grabbed just out of instinct. I knew she must have wrote a letter for me and was going to bring it to my room. She had come into my dorm many times before. I remember the time she came in on her seventeenth birthday after we had a huge fight. That's when we finally started going out [read "Shined By Moonlight" to find more information ;)]. I gulped as I looked at the envelope. It wasn't for me. It was for Malfoy.  
  
I didn't care that I was invading personal information. I just tore the envelope open, and read.  
  
I read it over ten times, making sure I wasn't just imagining it. Each time I read it I started to grow furious. I was furious at Hermione, I was furious at Malfoy, and I was furious at myself. I was furious with everyone. I put my two hands on the letter, ready to rip it in half, but as I did, an idea flickered in my head that suddenly made me stop. I didn't really understand why, but I took the letter upstairs with me, and I went back to sleep.  
  
*  
  
The next morning, as I went to class, I took the longer way where I was sure I'd pass Malfoy and his 'pals.' I held the letter clenched in my hand so hard, it began to hurt.  
  
I saw Malfoy, and I started to glare. All the other Slytherins were staring at him as if he were a king. They might as well have bowed down on the floor as he passed through the hall. He did get everything he wanted.  
  
I couldn't believe how many people he fooled. He even was fooling Hermione at this very moment. I clenched the letter harder in my hand, my teeth clenched as well.  
  
He never was and never will be the right person for Hermione. I was, or, I believed I was. I couldn't bear to even think about Hermione being with anyone but me. Of course, I never really realized anything between us until around the end of sixth year, and I still was too stupid to do anything about it. Maybe if I made my move sooner, none of this would have happened.  
  
I came stomping through the hallway, where Malfoy eventually saw me. He started laughing, as usual.  
  
"Hey look, it's Weasel. Where Potty, Weasel?" he said. I ignored him- for once.  
  
"And where's your goody-two-shoes Mudblood friend Granger? Or is she still ignoring you lately?" several people started to snigger.  
  
"You can have her, if you must." I snarled, shoving the stupid letter into him as hard as I could. Taken by surprise, Malfoy fell backwards from my half punch, and I saw him pick up the letter and glance at it while he was still on the floor as I turned and walked away.  
  
[Draco's Story 2 coming soon. Sorry it's so short again. I g2g work on homework :( I'll try to post another chapter here and one as well in "They Live in You." Thanks for the reviews!] 


	6. I'm Crazy For This Girl

Chapter Six: Draco's Story 2: Crazy For This Girl  
  
.:*:.  
  
I lay, sprawled on the floor, when Hermione's letter stuffed in my pocket. Pansy was glaring at me from above.  
  
"Get up!" she said angrily, without helping me up. "What the heck was that about?"  
  
"I don't know. But you know Weasley." I tried to shrug it off. Pansy eyed me.  
  
"I suppose you're right. Why did he make a comment on Granger though?" she asked. I shrugged again.  
  
"They just broke up a while ago... you know." I shrugged again, then I hurried down the corner, with Crabbe and Goyle behind me. Pansy was too slow to follow us. I went to class, where I pretended to get incredibly ill and I was allowed to go to the Hospital Wing. But, of course, I didn't go there.  
  
I sat in the Slytherin Common Room. Missing classes would be costly, for N.E.W.T.s were coming up soon. I didn't care at the moment though. I stared at the envelope. It was already teared open, and I knew Weasley must have found it and opened it. Now it was my turn to read it.  
  
*  
  
It wasn't snowing in Hogsmeade, but it was still cold. I had my hands in my pockets and my scarf around my neck. I was alone again. I looked around, but I couldn't see Hermione anywhere.  
  
I looked left, right, behind me, around the corner. She wasn't anywhere. And I was sure she wouldn't be waiting for me in a shop or store. I frowned. Then I finally understood.  
  
Hermione must have not wanted to send it, but Weasley gave it to me anyway. He must have known I'd go and not find Hermione there. Then he must have thought I'd hate her after she didn't come. I laughed to myself. I couldn't do that. I'm too crazy for this girl.  
  
I decided to go back to Crabbe and Goyle, who were with Pansy. Pansy was still convinced I was in love with her. No offense but she can get pretty annoying. Anyway, I sat with them in Three Broomsticks and made up lies about why I was gone so long.  
  
*  
  
"Granger?"  
  
"Draco?" Hermione whirled around and stared at me in shock, but then her look softened, but she still looked nervous and worried.  
  
I had gone to the same spot we were last time and I found her there- surprisingly.  
  
"I got your letter." I said smoothly.  
  
"What?" she said, staring at me, but I interrupted her before she could say anything else.  
  
"Your boyfriend gave it to me." she shut her mouth, looking at the ground.  
  
"How did Ron get it?" she whispered. I shrugged.  
  
"Who knows." She suddenly gasped, looked over at me fearfully, then she turned away and started to walk in a fast pace.  
  
"Hey!" I yelled after her. "Where are you going?" I started to follow her.  
  
"Ron must have found it the other night after my dream-" she stopped short, and that was when I grabbed her on the shoulder and whipped her around.  
  
"What dream? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I had this dream and I must have been sleep walking. I went down the stairs with the letter and woke up when Ron came down stairs.... I must have dropped the letter." She said, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."  
  
She looked even more shocked with me now. Then she just spun around again without saying a word and ran back to the entrance of Hogsmeade. I sighed again, shook my head, and followed her, but she was long gone by the time I got back to Hogwarts.  
  
[Hermione's Story 3 coming soon!]  
  
ALRIGHT, I'm gonna promise you a really long chapter tomorrow lol. 


	7. Why Can't i Breathe

Chapter Seven: Hermione's Story 3: Liz Phair's "Why Can't I?" from Win a Date With Tad Hamilton  
  
.:*:.  
  
I lay in bed, with my Arithmancy book on my lap. For once I couldn't read. I was too distracted. To make it worse, N.E.W.T.s were tomorrow. I groaned, rolling over, and let my book fall to the floor. I closed my eyes, smiling as I thought of Ron. I couldn't help myself anymore. I knew i hadn't lost my love for him. Whenever I thought of him, I could barely breathe. I couldn't even talk about him anymore without choking. I missed him too much.  
  
Wouldn't it be beautiful if we got back together? But I felt like I could never have him ever again. It was too late. We had spent too much time away from each other. I had spent too much time with Draco as well.  
  
I couldn't stop thinking about Draco either, like I have said before. I knew something was wrong with him, but he wasn't going to tell anyone. Even me.  
  
"Here I go." I thought. "I'm back at the beginning." I got up from my bed, and headed back to the Common Room.  
  
*  
  
To my shock, Ron wasn't there. I searched around the whole school for him. Out of breathe, I headed to the last place I hadn't looked. The grounds.  
  
"Ron, I'm dying here!" I said aloud as I headed outside. I was longing to hold his hand again; to kiss him. Oh why did we ever break up?  
  
I stumbled across the grounds, thoughts running through my head on where he could be.  
  
The best thing about breaking up is finding someone else that you can't get enough of. Finding someone that wants to be with you too. I thought I had found him, but it was impossible. I now knew Draco had a different side to him, but Ron was meant for me, and I was meant for him.  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think you? I thought, trying to speak to Ron. I had to find him. I had to discard Plan A.  
  
*  
  
I sat down in the grass hopelessly. He wasn't anywhere. Perhaps he was trying to avoid me. I put my face in my hands, getting ready to cry. It was too late. I'd never get him back now.  
  
My head shot up as I heard a sound near the lake, like someone throwing rocks into it. My eyes moved to where the sound was coming from, but I couldn't see through the trees. I walked towards the sound, curious. I pulled back the branches, and my heart jumped, missed a beat, flopped into my stomach, and went back to place. Ron was standing there, skipping rocks, trying to hit the squid. I moved closer, trying to be as quiet as possible. I could barely breathe.  
  
Now I was right behind him, and he still didn't see me. I had an erdge to touch his arm, but instead, I put my hands around his eyes like he used to do to me.  
  
"Guess who?" I managed to say. It felt so good to touch him again. He ripped my hands off of his face and whirled around, first looking surprised, then his expression softened. Our hands were still clasped together as silence rose from the lake.  
  
"Why are you here?" he finally asked. Oh, he was being stupid Ron again. I loved it.  
  
Why can't i breathe when I think about you?  
  
"Because I'm madly in love with you of course!" I said loudly, making him put his arms around me like he used to do. I put my arms around his neck, and I tried to smile.  
  
"What about Malfoy?" he asked. I started to frown.  
  
"You didn't think he could replace you, did you?" I asked him. Ron looked speechless, which really surprised me. I could hold it in no longer. I leaned forward and kissed Ron. It was so beautiful I could barely stand up. I hadn't kissed him in so long. We pulled back, and I tried to stay standing clumsily. We stood in eachother's arms for a while, until i asked softly, 'Why aren't you studying? Tests are tomorrow, you know."  
  
"I'm more surprised YOU aren't studying." he smiled again, and I couldn't help but to grin back.  
  
"I... couldn't concentrate."  
  
There was another silence where we kissed again.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hermione." Ron said in my ear. "So am I." i said.  
  
"Never let me do something so stupid ever again, all right?" he told me, and I nodded, staring into his eyes.  
  
"So...." he said, trying to sound casual. I knew what he wanted to know. He tried to make a fake cough. "What have you been up to?"  
  
I just leaned against him, hugging him. "Horrible things." I thought I could feel him and almost hear him make a silent whoop. I smiled. I knew he'd hope I'd be miserable with Malfoy. But the truth was, I wasn't. But i decided to keep that secret.  
  
Ron and I headed out into the grounds with Harry, Luna, Ginny, and Neville during break from the N.E.W.T.s I had my hand in Ron's, and I was truely happy again. Only one thing bothered me.  
  
I glanced to my left, and I saw Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy with him. They weren't watching, however. Draco Malfoy, the boy who had called me a Mudblood in second year, the boy I had slapped in third year, the boy who had been turned into a ferret in fourth year, and the boy who's dad was sent to jail in fifth year glanced at me, but it was a long glance. Everyone else in the world was so separate from the rest of us. When we looked at one another, I felt like a wall had closed around us, keeping us away from the rest of us. I gave him a small smile, but then quickly looked away. The wall disappeared. Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin I had always thought I hated was defiantly hiding something, and he needed help. My help. He had changed. And so have I.  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?  
  
[Ron's Story 3 coming soon! wow I love that ending! :D] 


	8. I'm In Too Deep And I'm Trying to Keep

Chapter Eight: Ron's Story 3: Sum 41's "In Too Deep"  
  
.:*:.  
  
I quit studying, but I knew I'd regret it later. I was regretting everything now. Regrets ran through my head as I threw rocks at the squid, hoping it would eat me.  
  
I had gone in too deep. WAY too deep. Now I was never going to feel happy again. A dementor might as well come and suck the soul out of me. Hermione and me were never going to make it this time. Why did we have to have such a huge fight?  
  
What were we fighting about anyway? I couldn't remember. That was odd; I usually remember our fights. I guess this one was too horrible to remember.  
  
I sat down, rocking back and forth for a little while. My hand dropped to the ground, landing on a stone. A nice, smooth stone, perfect for skipping. I closed my hand around it like I used to do with Hermione's hand. As I stood up, I was getting ready to throw it as hard as I could. I never thought about how anyone else was feeling except me. I didn't even think of how Harry was feeling.  
  
Hermione and I never abandoned Harry. We were all still a trio. But Hermione had been away from us for quite awhile. We were hanging with Ginny a lot more, who tried to convince both of us Hermione just needed time alone, and she would be back. Now I didn't believe that.  
  
I threw the stone, wishing to see Hermione scold me for hitting the squid. I remember last year I was trying to give Dobby a smack on the back but accidentally hit him to hard, and Hermione started to scold me and give me another S.P.E.W. speech. I smiled. I never realized how much I liked it when she did that. Not that I was actually listening. I was busy staring into her eyes which were always full of light and excitement when she talked about S.P.E.W. even when she was exhausted from knitting all night. Maybe I should have helped her with those. We would be up together.... At night.... She would start to drift off.... I'd sneak up close to her as we sat by the fire. I'd whisper in her ear as she slept... then..... and then....  
  
"Guess who?" a voice came from behind me. It was Hermione. I was so surprised, I couldn't say anything for almost a minute. Then I smiled at her. "What are you doing here?" I asked, still holding her hands. It felt so good. She looked at me, at first a little surprised, but then she looked so in love I almost had to sit down.  
  
"Because I'm madly in love with you, of course!" she said, then she put my arms around her, and hers around my neck. I was so stunned by what was happening I almost couldn't move.  
  
"What about Malfoy?" I asked, my heart sinking. She looked a little disappointed. I hope I didn't blow it again.  
  
"You didn't think he could replace you, did you?" she said. She kissed me then. I almost fell down. I hadn't kissed her- or anyone, of course- in ages. She looked clumsy when she pulled back against our will.  
  
We talked for a long time, hugging and kissing again. I was so happy I couldn't remember how it was to feel so sad. When I finally realized for good that N.E.W.T.s were tomorrow, I asked her if she'd like to study with me.  
  
"Of course." She said with a grin. "No one else."  
  
On the way back, she talked about Harry. "How has he been doing?" she said, looking worried.  
  
"He's all right. I've been with him, and so has Ginny. Loony comes around often too." Loony, or Luna, had met us in fifth year, and she used to have a crush on me. I slipped my hand into hers, and we made our way to the castle.  
  
*  
  
"I'm glad that's over." I said as Hermione, Harry, Neville, Ginny, and Loony headed outside for break. I felt like I had a whole new life. I couldn't believe that it was almost the end of our Hogwarts years. I knew I would have to promise myself I wouldn't cry.  
  
I ignored Malfoy as we moved across the lawn so we could sit where Harry's father and his friends had sat so many years ago.  
  
[Draco's Story 3 coming soon! I know this chapter is short but I got a long one coming for Draco :D] 


	9. You Have Yet to See Me Shining

Chapter Nine: Draco's Story 3: Kristian Leontiou's "Shining" from Win a Date With Tad Hamilton!  
  
.:*:.  
  
Who am I to break this young girl's heart? Now, don't get so worked up. I'm not saying i was planning to break Granger's heart from the beginning. No. But someday it will have to be done. If she tried to be with me, she'd die trying. For You Know Who had not been defeated yet, and I'd have to join him with my father.  
  
It's so strange how the mighty and rise and fall. Believe me, I know. I can never be with Granger, because we'd just fall.  
  
Everyone says I'm a dirty, heartless git, and maybe i was, but ever since I met Granger in Hogsmeade, I've wanted to be different. Unfortunately, my path has already been set, and I've got to go that way.  
  
Today during break when I went out into the grounds, I saw Granger. She looked my way, and we looked at each other for what seemed to be forever. Her face seemed to shadow, and she seemed to loose sight of what was around her. She smiled a little, then turned around, laughing with her friends again. I continued to watch her, her hand in Weasley's. Hermione Granger, the one who was petrified in second year, the girl who slapped me in third year, the girl who hadn't been able to get an insult at the Yule Ball in fourth year, and the girl who I 'accidentally' fell in love with the moment she slapped me, was now walking away.  
  
I turned my attention away, and listened to Pansy ramble on about useless things for the next hour.  
  
*  
  
I boarded the train. I was leaving Hogwarts, and never coming back. I turned and stared at it before I closed the door. It was strange; I never did that before. I thought back to everything that had happened to me since I was eleven. I actually laughed. It all seemed funny now.  
  
I stood there; the wind was blowing pretty fast. I was wondering why no one was calling for me or pulling me in. I turned around, and gave out a small gasp as I almost crashed into Granger. I quickly regained myself, and stood there, without saying a word. She stood there, staring at me. Finally, she sighed, and said, "Goodbye Draco."  
  
Then she was gone. I searched down the halls, in compartments. She wasn't there. Finally, I stopped looking, and sat down in a compartment by myself, locking it with my wand. I couldn't bear to be with anyone else now. It was over.  
  
Well, at least, half of it was over.  
  
*  
  
I stared at all the students leaving. I was still on the train; maybe the only one still on there. I knew it wouldn't leave until I got off. I stared at the Grangers, the Weasleys and Potter all welcoming each other. Crabbe and Goyle were meeting their parents too. Pansy was tapping her foot with her parents, obviously waiting for me. No one from my family came for me. My father couldn't come here anymore, and I'd rather not tell you why. They told me I was to apparate(sp?) home from now on. That's just what I was going to do.  
  
"Draco, why were you there so long?" Pansy demanded. I shrugged, and her parents eyed me, as well as Pansy.  
  
"Well, come on." She said impatiently. "Are you coming with us?" I glanced over to where the Weasley's were leaving.  
  
"I think I should just go home. You know." I shrugged again. She was glaring at me.  
  
"Fine. If you must be that way." She gave me the cold shoulder, and stalked off. I smiled a little, but I wasn't so sure why.  
  
I continued to just stand there. I just didn't feel like walking. I stared after the Grangers, but I could only see the back of Granger's head. Just when I was about to walk away, she looked behind her. I saw her eyes again, looking straight into my eyes. No one did that to me. Never. It felt so.... strange. She smiled a little again, but it was clear she was smiling at me. She seemed to shadow again, but today it wasn't a bad shadow. I seemed to shadow too. An invisible wall seemed to close around us. I never felt that way before. Well, not with too people. I let in a sharp breath, surprised by this feeling. She looked down at her feet, then she turned back around, and disappeared behind the barrier. She was gone.  
  
"We'll meet again, Granger." I said so softly I didn't know if I really said it at all. "The one thing You Know Who doesn't understand is love." I said. How did I know that? I didn't seem to care. "I didn't understand it either." I said nothing after that, but I had a strange feeling that she heard me.  
  
But that was impossible.  
  
Oh, how the mighty can rise and fall. I had another strange feeling, and I knew Granger would see me again. And I'd show her who she wants to see. I clenched my fist.  
  
"I will not take this lying down." I said aloud, and I headed toward the barrier to the Muggle World. I was going to show her. I was going to show everyone. I was defiantly not going to let this go.  
  
What am I talking about, is what you're asking, isn't it? Everything. People may call me heartless, blind, lonely, lame, foolish, and maybe I was, but Granger was right. I had changed, and I wasn't going to take it lying down. They have yet to see me shining. I was going to start all over again.  
  
It was not over. It was just the beginning.  
  
I'm gonna write a sequel!!!! Yay! Read passed credits to learn more about the sequel.  
  
.:*:.  
  
Credits!  
  
/Liz Phair's "Why Can't I?" started to play/  
  
I Seem to Be Alone: A Fan Story of Hermione, Ron, and Draco  
  
PART OF HERMIONG7 PRODUCTIONS  
  
IN PARTNERSHIP WITH FANFICTION.NET  
  
Starring:  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
Music:  
  
"Bring Me To Life" Evanescence  
  
"If Only she Knew" Michelle Branch  
  
"Long Time Coming" Oliver James  
  
"Seventeen" Mandy Moore  
  
"Everybody's Fool" Evanescence  
  
"Crazy for This Girl" Evan and Jaron  
  
"Why Can't I?" Liz Phair  
  
"In Too Deep" Sum 41  
  
"Shining" Kristian Leontiou  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
J.K ROWLING! She must be thanked! Thank you so much J.K. Rowling! You're the best!  
  
People who read and reviewed this.  
  
People who sing and wrote the songs that I used in my story.  
  
The wonderful actors in this movie.  
  
The wonderful characters in the books.  
  
The wonderful J.K. Rowling.  
  
J.K. Rowling  
  
J.K. Rowling  
  
J.K. Rowling  
  
;)  
  
*  
  
Ok, now for stuff on the sequel! Since I had so much fun writing this 9even though I didn't have a lot of time to :() I'm going to write a sequel! I'm going to work REALLY hard to make long chapters and update as often as I can. I'm so excited to read this! Here we go! Hold onto your hats! ;) :  
  
Title: Shining  
  
Starring: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Dumbledore and........................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..........................................................................................Sirius Black!  
  
Summary: Ten years later, Ron and Hermione are married and have a child. Voldemort has been fighting Harry and they have lost contact with their best friend and Ginny Weasley. One stormy night the last person they expected to see stops by their house, Draco Malfoy, ready to help them. Ron isn't so sure he's telling the truth, so he gets back up. The newest Weasley child by Ron and Hermione is left with Ron's parents as they go on their secret mission.  
  
WARNING: I'm not so good at writing these kinds of stories, so it might take a while for me to get my chapters up. Not too long though. 


End file.
